Clams
Clams is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode fromseason three. In this episode, A clam eats Mr. Krabs' millionth dollar. Synopsis At the Krusty Krab, Sandals purchases an order of coral bits, and an alarm suddenly blares out. Squidward assures the customer that "it is something stupid", and Mr. Krabs bursts out of his office and starts to dance with the dollar in his hand to intense celebratory music. Mr. Krabs informs everyone that he's received his millionth dollar, which is every crab's goal in life. He kicks out all of the customers, not even giving Sandals his coral bits, and tells SpongeBob and his friends that they're going on a trip to celebrate. Squidward asks if they are going to Fancy Springs, Pamper Island, or perhaps Bikini Bottom Folk Village, but Mr. Krabs states it is better than that. It is then revealed that the three of them are going clam fishing on a cheap boat on a smelly lagoon, much to Squidward's disappointment. SpongeBob accidentally removes everything from the boat while he is casting his line, which Mr. Krabs doesn't mind, until SpongeBob hooks onto Mr. Krabs' butt, showing the dollar, and rips it off, exposing the audience to Mr. Krabs' bare butt. Once the dollar is set in the water, dramatic music begins playing, signaling an incoming clam attack, and SpongeBob begins reeling in the dollar as fast as he can. He manages to reel it into the boat, and Mr. Krabs grabs the dollar. However, a blue-lipped clam then jumps out of the water, grabs the dollar out of Mr. Krabs' claw, and falls back in. Mr. Krabs gravely wails over this. This continues until Squidward states they will help Mr. Krabs get his dollar back. Mr. Krabs is happy to hear and this and gives everyone supplies so that they can prepare themselves for catching the clam. Mr. Krabs then starts keeping a lookout for the clam. The Team then work for 3 days, but the clam doesn't come back. SpongeBob and Squidward have now become tired of waiting for the clam to come. so they attempt to make Mr. Krabs happy by giving him a dollar out of Squidward's wallet. It works at first, but after Mr. Krabs rubs the dollar on his butt like a towel, he sees that it is not his millionth dollar. Mr. Krabs then nails a sandwich to a flagpole and states that will be the reward for the person who can get his dollar from the giant blue-lipped clam. He then tosses all the other sandwiches overboard to make it the last sandwich they have. Squidward doesn't care, saying that they have plenty more to eat, but he is interrupted when Mr. Krabs drops the whole fridge overboard. SpongeBob Squidward now realize that Mr. Krabs has become crazier than ever, so Squidward whispers to them that they should sneak over to the lifeboats quietly while Mr. Krabs isn't looking However they run for their lives to the boat while screaming. Upon entering the lifeboat, Mr. Krabs is revealed to have been secretly inside. He then throws SpongeBob and the gang out while they are tied together. Mr. Krabs is angry that his own crew would betray him and so he threatens to starve the two until his dollar is retrieved. He then hooks them to his rod as live bait. Soon enough, the dramatic music begins playing again and this begins to freak them out. The blue-lipped clam then begins swimming toward the boat. Soon enough, the clam opens its mouth and it's then revealed the dollar is lying on its tongue. Mr. Krabs closes the sliding doors to stop the music and the clam. Mr. Krabs then jumps onto the clam's tongue, grabs the dollar and celebrates with it. However, the doors open back up and the dramatic music returns, causing the clam to shuts its mouth while Mr. Krabs is still in it. The clam then dives back into the water. Thinking that Mr. Krabs is dead, SpongeBob and Squidward start crying until he is seen at the surface of the water with the dollar. Mr. Krabs reveals that he and the clam fought until they made a trade. SpongeBob asks what did he give the white clam. Mr. Krabs hops onto the boat to reveal that he had given off much of his body to the clam though he claims that he gave nothing important to the white clam. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles Cameos *Gary the Snail Category:Episodes Category:Nick Category:11m Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes